Larksong (AVoS)/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Before Alderpaw leaves to go on his quest, Larkkit and his siblings are seen playing around Daisy and Lilyheart's paws. :After returning from the journey, Alderpaw enters the nursery, and Lilyheart tells him to be careful about where he puts his paws. He looks down and notes why, as her three kits, Larkkit, Leafkit, and Honeykit were play-fighting with each other on the floor of the den. :Larkkit is seen with his littermates, and Twigkit asks what an apprentice is. He explains to her that it's when a cat is six moons old, and gets a mentor in order to learn how to become a warrior. :When Alderpaw and Sparkpaw take Twigkit and Violetkit to the Gathering, Sparkpaw reassures the nervous kits that they'll have a lot to tell Larkkit, Honeykit, and Leafkit when they get home. Thunder and Shadow :Leafpool mentions that Larkkit and his siblings are too boisterous for their foster sister Twigkit. Larkkit is first seen with Leafkit deciding where they want to sleep when they're apprentices. Later on, the kits clamber over a fallen beech. Fernsong brings Honeykit to the medicine den over a cough, since Lilyheart is too busy with Leafkit and Larkkit to do otherwise. Honeykit soon mentions that she shared a rabbit with Larkkit and Leafkit, which might have caused her bellyache. Twigkit tells Honeykit that Larkkit and Leafkit are going to explore some ferns and are waiting for for Honeykit to hurry up. Later on, Larkkit and his littermates doze beside their mother outside the nursery. :Larkkit and Leafkit invent battle moves in the clearing. Twigkit decides to leave camp and bring back watermint to impress her Clanmates. She imagines Larkkit, Honeykit, and Leafkit will be amazed. She falls into the lake instead though, and the three littermates constantly tease her because of it. They tease her like they tease each other, but none of them mean any harm. Later on, Larkpaw becomes an apprentice with his mentor being Rosepetal. Twigpaw also becomes an apprentice and thinks that she wants to become as good as Larkpaw. They have been learning battle moves while Twigpaw has been hunting, due to the other apprentices being good hunters already. However, they were apprenticed when it was heavily snowing and prey was scarce. :On the way to the Gathering, Leafpaw and Larkpaw jostle near the tree-bridge. Rosepetal nudges them so Honeypaw could go first, and the tom teases that Honeypaw is afraid of the water. On the island, Larkpaw and his siblings race into the clearing. Leafpaw calls out to Nightpaw and Breezepaw, greeting them with a purr while her littermates follow. One night later on, Leafpool calls to Alderpaw. Larkpaw shifts around in his nest with a grunt, but doesn't wake up. When a ShadowClan patrol comes to ThunderClan camp, Larkpaw and his siblings whisper excitedly to each other near the fresh-kill pile. Shattered Sky :Before the battle against the Kin, Twigpaw observes Larksong and his littermates, who are ready for their first battle as true warriors of ThunderClan. :When arguments break out within ThunderClan after Alderheart tells them about a vision, Larksong and Hollytuft exchange looks of doubt. Darkest Night :Larksong is sitting with Sparkpelt, and Dewnose snaps that they are supposed to be helping. Sparkpelt says that she will, but Larksong is distracting her. Larksong shifts his paws self-consciously as she teasingly glances at him. :Later, Sparkpelt says she keeps getting distracted by Larksong, and Alderheart asks her if she likes him. She replies she doesn't want to get serious as of now, but likes being with him. Sparkpelt then wonders if Larksong likes being with her, and asks her brother if he does. :After Snowbush breaks his leg, he is coming into camp with Lilyheart, Molewhisker, Birchfall, and Lionblaze races over to him to see if he is okay. Larksong then stares around ThunderClan camp, which is piled with debris. :After the mudslide ends, Larksong pads close to Alderheart, suggesting the slide of rocks and mud may have been the storm StarClan promised that just ended. River of Fire :Larksong is appointed as Finpaw's new mentor, after Finpaw and Twigpaw return to ThunderClan. The black tom appears stunned at his leader's praise of his abilities, and that he was chosen for such an important task. Larksong takes a step forward and dips his head respectfully to his leader, promising that he won't let him down. Finpaw then skips across the circle of cats and touches noses with his new mentor. Twigpaw later notices him talking with Finpaw, making arrangements to take a tour of the territory the following day. :When Twigpaw and Sparkpelt are training, Twigpaw irritably thinks that she had been training with Finpaw and Larksong all morning, and Sparkpelt wasn't making it any easier. She tries to get the enthusiasm for the basic exercise Larksong had taught Finpaw. Twigpaw later thinks to herself that her mentor and herself would get along better if Sparkpelt hadn't constantly insisted on training with Larksong and Finpaw. Twigpaw then watches Larksong instructing Finpaw on how to use his tail for balance, something which Finpaw clearly faced difficulty at. Twigpaw wonders why Sparkpelt can't be a good mentor like Larksong, and questions if she is deliberately testing her commitment. :After growing irritated with her mentor, Twigpaw decides to go out and catch prey, noting that Sparkpelt and Larksong were nowhere to be seen. :After getting up for training, Sparkpelt is nowhere to be seen, and Twigpaw asks Larksong where her mentor is. Larksong replies anxiously that she wasn't in the warriors den when he woke her, and Twigpaw should go look for her, adding that he and Finpaw will wait for them. Twigpaw finds Sparkpelt sick in the medicine den, and her mentor informs her that she'll have to train with Larksong for the day, and Jayfeather adds that she'll have to train with him for the next few days. Twigpaw tells Larksong of Sparkpelt's condition, and Larksong glances wistfully at the medicine cat's den, almost as if he wanted to visit the orange she-cat himself. However, he simply replies that his foster sister and Finpaw will be doing hunting practice. :Twigpaw waits patiently for Larksong to help Finpaw with his hunting crouch, and Twigpaw tells her friend that she needs to tuck his tail in so it's not bobbing around. Finpaw thanks her, and Larksong sarcastically thanks Twigpaw, adding that he couldn't have been possibly waiting for his apprentice to get his paws in the right position. The black tom then relaxes, and gives Twigpaw a friendly shove, and asks his foster sister to come over with him, and orders Finpaw to pretend that a nearby dead leaf is a mouse. Twigpaw follows him, and asks why he wanted to speak with her. :Larksong admits to her that her presence was not helping with Finpaw's training. Larksong further explains that she was far more advanced and it was unfair to Finpaw, adding that if he tries to some of the advanced moves that Twigpaw knows, he'll fail and it will affect his confidence. Twigpaw thinks to herself that Larksong must not know his apprentice very well, since Finpaw has enough confidence to fill up the stone hollow, and even more. She agrees with him, and asks what he would have her do. Larksong replies that she might as well go back to camp, and see if the elders need help, or assist the medicine cats. Twigpaw obliges, and she hears Finpaw announce to his mentor that he killed the leaf. :Larksong is mentioned, although not by name, when Lilyheart tells Twigpaw that she's happy since she feels like she has all her kits back in ThunderClan. He then appears with Finpaw, slowly following his apprentice while Finpaw announces that he has caught a vole. Finpaw asks his mentor if he can share it with Twigpaw, and Twigpaw notices that Larksong almost looked as delighted as his apprentices, and says that Finpaw can. :During a fire that strikes RiverClan, Bramblestar organizes a patrol consisting of Larksong, Sparkpelt, Rosepetal, and Ambermoon. Larksong also appears in an attempt to get a log out of a stream, pushing from one end along with Alderheart and Nightcloud. :He is seen with his Clanmates gathered around various RiverClan cats, and Juniperclaw mutters that it was typical of ThunderClan to stick their whiskers in places where they don't belong. :Upon learning that Briarlight is dying, Bramblestar orders Larksong to fetch Leafpool, and Larksong dashes off to find her, stopping at the apprentices' den to collect Finpaw. He is later spotted by Alderheart, talking to Sparkpelt. :Twigpaw informs Jayfeather that Larksong is finally going to assess Finpaw, and that means she will be doing her warrior assessment with him. :During Finpaw's warrior assessment, he knows Finpaw is somewhere out doing his assessment, under Larksong's watchful gaze. He later appears with Finpaw, and tells Twigpaw and Finpaw that they both hunted very well. Sparkpelt happily agrees, and asks Larksong if he saw Twigpaw take down a bird. Twigpaw later sees him with Sparkpelt as their apprentices receive their warrior names, and is seen cheering for both of them. The Raging Storm : In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' : Category:Detailed history pages